Powikłania pijaństwa
by aoshiro9
Summary: Harry budzi się w nieswoim wielkim, wystarczającym dla sporego haremu łożu. Do kogo ono może należeć?


Co do sugestii, że Draco nie powinien znać "Hobbita", a powinien znać go Potter. Moim zdaniem Malfoy jest wystarczająco wykształconym czarodziejem, aby znać klasyki mugolskiej fantastyki - poza tym gdybym była czarownicą, też bym czytała ten gatunek - . po to, aby sprawdzić, czy wiele informacji z naszego świata nie wyciekło do świata mugolskiego. :3  
W każdym razie nie przynudzam i zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

„Jasno. Za jasno. Merlinie, czemu to światło tak razi?" pomyślał Harry Potter budząc się w wielkim łożu z kuszącą, satynową pościelą. „Ile ja wypiłem..?" dodał i otworzył oczy. Nagle spostrzegł obok siebie postać. Nagą. Strategiczne miejsca nieznanej persony były przykryte cienkim pasem materiału imitującym kołdrę. Głowa znajdowała się pod poduszką. Gdyby tak zobaczyć…

- Malfoy, ty cholerna fretko, co ty tu robisz?! – wykrzyknął zdumiony brunet. Powieki jego kompana lekko drgnęły, a na ustach pojawił się lubieżny uśmiech.

- Witaj, serdeńko… - otworzył lekko oczy, które z marzycielskiego spojrzenia zmieniły się na przerażone – Potter?! Czemu jesteś w moim łóżku?! – wydawał się równie zdziwiony jak Harry.

- Wiesz, Malfoy – powiedział tamten z sarkastycznym uśmiechem – Najwidoczniej wczoraj mieliśmy małe rendez-vous zanim usnąłeś w swoim łóżku wystarczającym dla sporego haremu. – dodał mrużąc oczy. Tymczasem blondyn patrzył szczegóły pomieszczenia, wskazujące na to, że jego odwieczny wróg mówi prawdę. Podarte obrania na podłodze. Połamane oparcie łoża. Pognieciona satyna. Prezerwatywa na podłodze. „Boże, co ja zrobiłem…" – przeraził się. Po chwili jednak odzyskał mowę i wysyczał cedząc każde słowo.

- Potter. Idź stąd. Za dziesięć minut ma cię nie być. – w bonusie dodał spojrzenie o sile avady, które przeraziło Gryfona, toteż szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy i pędem ruszył do łazienki. W progu sypialni jednak odwrócił się i uśmiechnął po ślizgońsku.

- Chrapiesz. – po czym wybiegł i zatrzasnął się w łazience. Draco tymczasem udał się do drugiej umywalni, z której wyszedł po pięciu minutach kierując się ku salonowi. W międzyczasie kazał Mrużce zrobić śniadanie. Koniec końców wziął dzisiejszego Proroka i usiadł w głębokim fotelu. Nie mógł jednak skupić się na lekturze, toteż zaczął rozmyślać o wczorajszym dniu. „Gdzie ja się tak uchlałem?" – pomyślał, nagle dostając olśnienia – „Impreza u Zabiniego. To już wszystko jasne." - uznał. Powoli przypominał sobie kolejne fragmenty wczorajszej nocy - kolorowe drinki z palemką, gorące, roznegliżowane tancerki, głośna, wybijająca w sercu rytm muzyka... a potem czerń. Nie mógł niczego wygrzebać nawet z najgłębszych zakamarków pamięci. Westchnął i przymknął oczy. Nagle usłyszał głośny tupot stóp. Ech, to on.

- Potter, znane jest ci pojęcie "chodzić bezszelestnie"? Zastosuj się do tego, tu się śpi. - pomarudził chwilę drapiąc się po głowie.

- Aż tak jesteś zmęczony po numerku ze mną? Oj szybko się męczysz, szybko... - westchnął tamten - Może czas poprawić kondycję, a nie siedzieć jak Dursley z gazetą? - natychmiast podbiegł do pogrążonego w zadumie blondyna i usadowił się na jego kolanach.

- Wcale nie męczę się szybko! Poza tym, kim jest Dursley..? - wciągnął ze świstem powietrze - Harry, idioto! Co ty robisz?! - wykrzyknął.

- Mrrr, widać, że w chwilach uniesienia lubisz mówić do ludzi po imieniu... - przytknął usta do ucha szarookiego - Wiesz, zmartwiłem się twoim zdrowiem... Chyba czas poprawić biceps... - pieszczotliwie przesunął ręką po jego ramieniu - Mięśnie nóg... - złapał go mocno za udo, aż Draco krzyknął z bólu - Wydolność organizmu... - wolno przesunął językiem po bladych ustach, następnie wsuwając go między odprężone wargi. Malfoy nie miał nic przeciwko, momentami nawet oddawał pocałunek. "Merlinie, jak dobrze... Boże, co ten Potter robi?! Co ja robię?!" w chwilę odepchnął zarumienionego bruneta z wyraźnym wyrzutem w oczach. Mimo tego Gryfon uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie i powiedział:

- No, no... Słaba wydolność, słaba. Może chcesz ją poprawić? - Harry wyciągnął ku niemu ręce jako zachęta do przytulenia, jednak spotkał się z odmową czystokrwistego.

- Potter. Przestań się rumienić jak ruska dziewica i ubieraj się. Idź do domu, bo wezwę aurorów. - zagroził z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Zielonooki speszył się, spojrzał do korytarza i, dokonując dramatycznego odkrycia, niepewnie poskarżył się:

- Draco, a-ale... Tu nie ma moich butów. Ani kurtki.

- To pójdziesz w tym, co masz na sobie. - odparł tamten beznamiętnym tonem.

- Co ty mówisz?! Jest środek zimy!

- Poradzisz sobie bez tego. Będziesz oryginalny jak hobbit. - Malfoy dodał ironicznie.

- Kim jest ho... - nie dokończył, gdyż właściciel domu zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Westchnął, po czym smętnie zwrócił się w stronę bramy. Już sięgał po jedno z przęseł, gdy usłyszał wołanie:

- Harry, Harry! A mam dużego?! - krzyknął Draco z nadzieją w głosie.

- Małego jak łajnobomba. - odkrzyknął obrażonym tonem, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą bramę. Blondyn westchnął i osunął się na podłogę.

- Teraz już żadnej nie poderwę... Cholerne małe, Malfoyowskie penisy. - dodał płaczliwym tonem wpatrując się w oddalającą się postać bruneta.


End file.
